Maybe It's a Miracle
by Nyktohrodon
Summary: The little things that make unbearable things bearable. Warning: Character Death


**Title:** Maybe it's a Miracle

**Author:** Raine

**Spoilers:** None

**Genre:** kind of angst and kind of spiritual… not sure how that works but I'm sure you'll figure it out… I have faith in you. Oh! And it's also a songfic.

**Era: **post - Twilight

**Main Character(s):** Abby  
**Ship(s):** N/A  
**Summary:** Little things that made life bearable.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own NCIS or any of its characters. Trust me, I don't, I'd be permanently attached to Gibbs if I did – or if he was real for that matter… what that says about me I'm not sure… ask again in a few years. The song is called 'Ordinary Miracle' by Sarah McLachlan from the 'Charlotte's Web' soundtrack. I highly suggest you get the song – 'tis tres belle.

**Feedback:** I wonder if any reader in this world has ever realized just exactly how important feedback is to authors – it motivates us to write more. And lets us know that we're not just posting to no one... I also doubt that anyone is actually reading this. I do… but we've already agreed that I'm not quite sane. –shrugs-

**Author's Notes:** I spent too much time in English class and around English teachers analyzing symbolism – I know the ending's painful (if for more reasons than one) but you'll have to get over that.

"_It's not that unusual when everything is beautiful,_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_The sky knows when it's time to snow--_

_Don't need to teach a seed to grow._

_It's just another ordinary miracle today."_

The wind wrapped around her, trying it's hardest to push her towards the end of the cliff but she had already gone as close to the edge as she could. Any closer and she ran the risk of falling off. She hated the wind; she hated it for blowing, for _existing_. She hated the cliff she stood on and the beauty she saw from it because they weren't the beautiful thing she wanted, but she went forward anyway, her mind set on the task ahead. The roses she carried weren't her usual black ones but a mix of different ones: red for beauty, respect, love, courage and passion, white for innocence, reverence and purity, pink for appreciation and admiration, yellow for friendship, blue for the unattained and impossible, and black for death and goodbye, all with the leaves still on, and all arranged in a eerily beautiful way that befitted her.

"_Isn't it remarkable like every time a raindrop falls?_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_Birds and winter have their fling _

_But always make it home by spring_

_It's just another ordinary miracle today."_

She stood there reflecting, as she had several times every year since his death, on the events in her life that had brought her to this point. Once again wondering if knowing him was worth all the pain that came with it, or if she would have been better off never knowing he existed. Maybe that would have been best. Maybe she wouldn't have to go through life feeling like she was missing half of herself, not having it hurt so much to look at the many pictures of him she had placed everywhere but to have it hurt just as much to not look. Maybe he'd even still be alive.

_Or maybe neither of us would have been. That we are because we met_.

Maybe it was just that staring at computer screens all day was finally starting to affect her brain – but she could have sworn she'd heard his voice something in her ear. She didn't know why she heard it, or even if it was real. All she knew was that she would do anything to for him, and to hear his voice. It was why she was still alive and why she kept coming back: the voice she heard here reminded her that there were still miracles worth living for. Little things that made life without him bearable.

_When you wake up everyday _

_Please don't throw your dreams away_

_Hold them close to your heart. _

'_Cause we're all a part of the ordinary miracle._

The still howling wind roared in victory as it caught the bouquet of roses and bore it far out to sea. And as she turned to walk back down the hill a rose fell out of her jacket and landed next to an engraved stone.

_It seems so exceptional_

_That things just work out after all._

_It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_The sun comes up and shines so bright,_

_And disappears again at night._

_It's just another ordinary miracle today._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Loved by us all:

Abby, Tony, Ziva and Tim.

MIA October 2006

A single blue rose lay in the snow next to two side-by-side sets of footprints.


End file.
